Zilla (MLP)
Zilla (ジラ, Jira) is a giant mutated marine iguana kaiju who first appeared in the 1998 film, GODZILLA . He was mistaken for Godzilla until Princess Celestia compared the difference between him and Godzilla and she renamed him Zilla. He is one of the main protagonists of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla and is a member of Godzilla's Earth Defender faction. History ''GODZILLA'' Polynesia breeds numerous exotic reptiles of many shapes and sizes. Never intended, however, was the oddest creature ever to rise from this tropical paradise. Equestria's bane: nuclear weapons, pulsed with an intense glow, as if to defy the Heavens themselves and what arose was something from the very pit of the ocean. The creature was dubbed Gojira by a sailor, mindful of legend. The creature continued his trek from the Pacific to Equestria, ever seeking a nest with which to raise his brood, growing quickly inside the womb of the giant. An area of Equestria was chosen: Canterlot, a perfect place in which to hide from the unseen and unknown amongst the concrete towers that rose hundreds of meters into the sky. Much to the creature's despair, the species that spawned Gojira inhabited this pristine breeding ground. Their native dialect skewed the monster's legendary name, and it was the name "Godzilla" that was spreaded by the tongues of the city under siege. But everypony was as fierce and quick to destroy as they were to create and they used fish as bait to lure the creature to his demise. The sting of the missiles and guns pierced through the creature and all he could do was flee. Through the mountains of steel he ran, but Godzilla too was clever. He ambushed a small fraction of the aggressors and made them pay for their "crimes". Godzilla, confused and exhausted, felt the pains of childbirth creeping throughout his womb. He laid his eggs. Godzilla's mortal enemy, teeming with hatred, searched for the creature, but could not find him. Godzilla burrowed deep through the subterranean tunnels of the metropolis, but ultimately the creature was brought to the surface again, lured by fish which his young will so surely need. The lesson from last time burned deep in his mind, he fled to the sea where he was pursued by the silhouettes of a dark submersible weapon. Godzilla's quick wit brought one of the torpedoes crashing into one of the submarines, but alas, his escape was thwarted when he took a direct hit by 2 torpedoes. The creature would remain "dead" to ponykind as the young were sought out and destroyed by the military. Following the devastation, Godzilla rose from the streets, heartbroken at Equestria's recklessness. He pursued the Mane Nine, yearning for revenge. The Mane Nine were clever enough, though, to lure Godzilla to the Equestria Bridge. Ensnared in the arches and cables, Godzilla could only roar helplessly as he was brutally murdered by 12 missiles. The creature, robbed of his revenge, could only stare at Princess Twilight and Starlight Glimmer as he fell into eternal slumber. But elsewhere, deep in the bowls of the devastated nest, one offspring escaped. The legacy continued. Millennium ''Godzilla: Final Wars'' One of the Changelings's many tools of destruction, the creature Zilla was first dispatched in Manehattan, as part of a worldwide assault that included Rodan, Anguirus, King Caesar, Kamacuras, Kumonga, Ebirah, and Hedorah. The Kaiju wreaked havoc on his surroundings, destroying things in his powerful jaws. Just as suddenly as the monsters appeared, though, the creatures all vanished in a flash of light. Finally revealing themselves to Equestria, the Changelings use the disappearance of the Kaiju as a sign of loyalty to Equestria. The insect-like pony invaders move to phase two of their plan, warning the inhabitants of Equestria about an oncoming star, called Gorath, that Equestria must focus its firepower on Gorath in order to destroy it. Before the scheme can fully go into effect, though, the Changelings's true intent is discovered and it's revealed that they were the ones controlling the monsters during the earlier worldwide assault. The collapse of their old plan causes a power struggle amongst the Changelings, leaving their former King dead and a new plan to invade Equestria in his place. Uniting their groups with the controlled monsters, the Changelings start a full-scale war against Equestria. Out of options, the Mane Nine were forced to release Godzilla from his artic confinement so he could do battle with the invaders. Seeking a rematch with the Mane Nine, Godzilla chases after the Mane Nine, arriving in Manehattan. In response, Queen Chrysalis dispatched Zilla to defeat the King of the Monsters. Zilla charges at his enemy, lunging at his opponent just as Godzilla turns and bats the creature away with his tail, sending Zilla colliding into the Manefair Hotel. Not wasting the opportunity, Godzilla powers his ray and decimates what's left of the Manefair Hotel along with Zilla. Gallery Zilla (1998).png|Zilla in GODZILLA Zilla (2004).jpg|Zilla in Godzilla: Final Wars Category:Heroes Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Heroes Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Characters Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: Godzilla Category:Protagonists Category:Males Category:Earth Defenders Category:Godzilla Category:Kaiju